


全糖奶茶

by ARAGAKIGORO



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARAGAKIGORO/pseuds/ARAGAKIGORO
Summary: 大家还记得黑帮卖奶茶的梗吗？急诊医生x黑帮奶茶大佬 ooc





	全糖奶茶

**Author's Note:**

> 大家还记得黑帮卖奶茶的梗吗？  
> 急诊医生x黑帮奶茶大佬 ooc

稻垣吾郎下夜班从医院出来的时候，正下着密集的雨，雨丝就像雪花一样从天空中旋转着飘下，落在身上除了薄薄的一层水雾以外什么也没有留下。  
他逆着人群走在东京的街头，这个城市的人们清醒得太早，但他要去休息了。  
快到家的时候，突然看到了一家开张的店面，走近发现是一家新开的奶茶店，那一瞬间稻垣吾郎就忘记了便利店千篇一律的咖啡，毫不犹豫地走了进去。  
他并不算是嗜甜的人，但那天第一次从同事手里接过这种饮料的时候他莫名被这种廉价的甜蜜俘获了。“呐，可能是因为上班太苦了，所以只有靠这种东西才能找到一点甜。”科室的前辈这么说，然后吸了一大口，黑色的珍珠顺着吸管争先恐后地跑进了她的嘴里。于是之后的急诊室办公室里珍珠奶茶代替咖啡成了医生们的新宠。  
他脚步轻松的迈进店里，甚至都没看出店里的气氛有非同寻常的紧张，甚至之后他也没有太记得起他第一次见到草彅刚的样子。当他端着一杯温热的珍珠奶茶，第一口充满着糖分的液体充满口腔的时候，他感到一种轻松与愉悦，以至于也并没有多想店里传出的争吵的声音。  
于是在接下来的一个月，他每次下了夜班就会神情恍惚地在清早走进这家店里，然后捧着一份廉价的甜蜜走出店门。这家店的口味其实不太稳定，有时会太甜，甜到他只能回家之后放在桌上，然后想了想还是扔掉，有时又没有一丝甜味，他只能心有戚戚地慢慢喝完，靠着珍珠找出一点点甜味。但他从来没说什么，下了夜班的时候，争论这种事情是没有力气去做的。  
直到夏天的时候，一次休假吃了午餐回来，他走进了店里。  
“麻烦给我老样子的一杯。”他跟站在柜台前的老板说，然后抬头第一次看见了他的写在胸前名牌上的名字和他的脸。是一个有些清瘦的男人，表情有些紧张。原来叫草彅刚啊。  
“好的。”依旧是那个声音，利索地回答了他，然后马上转身有些凶的吩咐了后面忙的工作人员。在他转身的时候，稻垣吾郎看到了他卷起的衬衣袖子下露出的纹身的边缘。他突然想起新闻说的黑道最近做起了奶茶生意的新闻，没想到还是真的。他不自觉地笑了笑。  
“客人怎么笑了？”  
“啊？”他回过神来，“哦，只是想起了新闻里说的事情，没想到是真的。”他用手碰了碰自己的手臂，“我看到倒没什么，但别吓着年轻女孩了。”  
草彅刚先是愣了愣，才反应过来，粗暴地将衬衣袖子扯了下来。  
今天做奶茶的店员的动作似乎特别的慢，两人站在柜台的两侧，谁也没说话。  
“今天觉得你特别的清醒。”草彅刚说，大概是因为被发现了身份便放弃了敬语。  
“啊？今天休假，所以很清醒。我这样一大早来奶茶店的男人很少吧。”  
“是很少。”  
“虽然我没说过，不过您店里的奶茶的味道不太稳定。”  
草彅刚背过身狠狠地看了身后的员工一眼，但也并没有再说什么。  
稻垣吾郎笑着摇了摇头，接过店员递来的奶茶，出了门。还没走下台阶就听到了草彅刚骂人的声音，他突然有点后悔是不是不该提这样的事情。不过这个店长的脾气大概也做不长。黑道的事情他这样的人是不明白的。加了冰的奶茶还是好喝的，今天的发挥还不错。  
后来他下夜班之后还是会来，草彅刚也并没有和他说什么，有时会冷冷地问一句，今天又下夜班啊？他只回一句。嗯。便没再说话。  
有一天下午上班的时候，他刚刚处理完一个病人走出病房，便看到了坐在走廊里的草彅刚，满手都是血，用简单的纱布包着，有些焦虑的东张西望。他正准备走过去，护士便递了病例给他，正写着草彅刚的名字。他笑了笑，走过去叫了他。  
“草彅先生，跟我过来吧。”  
草彅刚抬起头，看着他，明显吓了一跳，然后机械地站了起来随他去了诊室。  
他们面对面坐下，稻垣吾郎轻轻剥开了他手上的纱布，手掌有一条利器割出来的伤口。  
“这个需要缝针啊。”他跟护士说，“去准备一下吧。”  
他拿着棉花擦拭了一下伤口，草彅刚因为感受到了痛而咧了咧嘴。  
“我说，你们黑帮大白天就打架吗，还伤这么重。”  
草彅刚没好气地偏了偏头，“谁告诉你是打架的，这是在店里伤到的，把刀碰掉了拿手去接结果就伤到了。”他说完突然又意识到还不如承认自己打架了，没好气地撇了撇嘴。  
“你们黑帮现在这个水平都能当啊。”  
“你小子说话小心点。“草彅刚举起了没受伤的右手向稻垣吾郎比了比拳头。  
“好啦。”稻垣吾郎笑了笑，接过护士递来的东西，给他打麻药，缝针，然后包扎。  
“你这个要定期换纱布，你们手下应该挺会的。只是最近也别再沾水了。两个星期以后过来拆线。”他脱掉手上的塑胶手套，“我会来店里视察的哦。”  
“你小子管的还很宽啊。”  
稻垣吾郎没说什么，起身给护士说了一下，让草彅刚打完破伤风就可以走了。然后便离开了。  
过了几天他晚上下了班吃了点东西便想着去店里看看，刚刚进去就看到草彅刚手上拿着个柠檬呲牙咧嘴的样子。  
“我说了，让你不要沾水。”  
草彅刚没理他，把柠檬放下，走到柜台前，“今天还是老样子？”  
“不了，你跟我回家换药吧。”  
“不去。”草彅刚拒绝地很干脆，甚至还恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“不买东西就快走。”  
稻垣吾郎无可奈何地摇了摇头，“那给我一杯咖啡吧，小杯的。”  
他拿了咖啡坐在店里仅有的一把椅子上，不一会儿就睡过去了，任咖啡就这样在桌上慢慢变凉。也不知道过了多久，他感觉到有人用手再轻轻地拍打他，他慢慢清醒过来，看到了草彅刚的脸。“快起来了，要关店了。”  
“哦，竟然睡过去了，真是抱歉。”  
“上班这么累就早点回去休息，在我店里睡觉算什么？”不知道为什么草彅刚的脸上有一丝不易察觉的绯红。  
“这是为病人负责。走吧，都关店了就跟我回去换个纱布吧，你这样感染了就不好了。”  
“你真的很烦唉。”  
稻垣吾郎笑了笑没说话，起身走到了店外等他，他不知道为什么就很确信，草彅刚会和他一起走。那个人出来锁了门，然后默默走到他身边，没好气地说：“不是要去你家吗，快点，我回家还有工作要处理。”  
“放心吧，很快的。”  
刚进门，草彅刚就哼了一声，“医生为什么房子还这么小？”  
“你以为医生是什么很挣钱的职业吗，大哥？”他说着进屋拿了药箱放在餐桌上，“过来吧，换药。”  
草彅刚坐了下来，说，“不如你去我店里，别当这个医生了。”  
“就你那个大哥还要每天亲自上班切柠檬的奶茶店？”稻垣吾郎说着就把纱布彻底扯了下来，尾巴上粘着凝结的血迹，让草彅刚轻轻叫了一声。“所以我叫你不要沾水，你这个老大什么都还要自己做才行？”  
草彅刚没说话，稻垣吾郎又笑了笑，拿起棉花球给他消毒，然后缠上新的纱布。  
“今天为什么一直在店里等我？”听到这句话时，稻垣吾郎感觉草彅刚的呼吸就在他额头的上方咫尺之遥的地方。太近了。  
“你是我的病人。”  
“仅此而已？”  
稻垣吾郎拿起一边的胶布，将纱布固定好，“你说我管的宽，那自然就要管到底，免得负了这名声不是？”他抬起头，看着草彅刚笑了笑。  
他收起医药箱，正准备起身，草彅刚突然说，“有人说过你长得很好看吗？”  
“啊，你觉得我好看吗？”他转过身凑近草彅刚的脸，发现这脸上又染上了一丝绯红。  
“你小子废话很多啊。”草彅刚的脸更红了，偏过了头躲避了他的视线。  
“哦，是吗？看来我不光管得宽，废话还多，可能还真不能去您店里打工了。挺遗憾的。”他开玩笑说。然后站起身把药箱拿回房间里收好。出来去冰箱里拿出茶水来倒了两杯，又坐到了草彅刚身边。“喝吧，喝了再回去工作。记得下次别再沾水了。”  
“你小子不害怕吗？”  
“害怕什么？”  
“我。”  
“怎么会，你看上去就很亲切。”  
“废话多。”草彅刚有些紧张地拿起杯子喝了一口水。  
“你不是还有工作吗，早点回去吧。过几天我再来给你换药。”  
草彅刚愣了愣，把杯子放下，像是自己之前的托辞被拆穿了一样的慌乱。稻垣吾郎看着他觉得真是一点没有黑道的样子，甚至还有些莽撞的可爱，于是又笑了。他好像经常因为这个人莫名其妙地笑。  
“你怎么又笑了。”  
“没什么。送你出去吧。”  
他站起身，又想了想，弯下腰，捧起草彅刚的脸，吻了他。  
这个吻似乎比珍珠奶茶还要甜。


End file.
